Taman Lavender
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: malam Valentine yang berkesan bagi Hinata, dimana semua perasaannya bisa terbalas saat Naruto kembali dari New york. Seseorang yang telah merubah kepribadianya, dari suka melamun sampai menyendiri... RnR please


Ehem...tes..tes...ohok..ohok *keselek microphone(?) * microphone apaan ni...* mencak-mencak ngga jelas. .

( lebay mode : on)

.

Wokeh senpai, Yahiko persembahkan pada kalian suatu mahakarya. Lebih dari apapun...lebih dari harga diri..e-eh maaf Yahiko salah ketik..ehehehehehehe (?) ( nyengir kuda sambil garuk belakang kepala yang ngga gatal)

.

.

( lebay mode : off ).

.

Sesuai request kalian ni. Yahiko akan membuat fic tentang NaruHina, gimana pertemuannya dipadang bunga lavender. Semoga para senpai suka *aammmiinn*.

.

. taman lavender

.

.

. Pair : Naruto X Hinata.

.

.

. Disclaimer : masashi Kishimoto sensei

.

.

. Warning : selalu typo. Abal. OOC. Dan maaf kalau . masih banyak kesalahan..

.

.

. Rate : M. Buat jaga-jaga ^_~

.

.

.Summary : Karna ini malam Valentine, maka aku .memberikan ini untukmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

17-Oktober-1999.

Hari ini adalah hari paling buruk, bagi seorang gadis yang berusia empat belas tahun tersebut. Gadis yang memiliki warna rambut indigo, berkulit putih dan memiliki warna mata Lavender, tengah menangis di didepan kuburan yang batu nisannya berukirkan sebuah nama, nama sang ibu.

HANA HYUGA.

Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya bisa menangis. Hinata seorang gadis yang selalu terlihat tegar didepan orang lain, tapi rapuh bak kayu yang sudah jabuk dibelakang. Dia yang selalu dikenal sifat pemalunya, sifat baiknya dan juga lugunya. Tengah menangis didepan makam sang Ibu, karna ibunya dipanggil Kami-sama sesaat setelah melahirkan adiknya.

Begitu pula dengan sang ayah, dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Karna saat ini sang pujaan hati telah pergi. Dan sekarang dibawah guyuran hujan yang lebat, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat dan mendengar tangis Hinata. Tangis Hinata yang hanya dia dengar waktu kecil, kenapa hanya waktu kecil..?. Karna selama ini Hinata tegar, tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun. Karna menurutnya, kalau ada yang menyakitinya paling juga karna kesalahannya. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah untuk mencoba menangis walau sesakit apapun itu. sekarang dia menangis lagi. Tapi yang berbeda adalah, dulu tangis polos seorang bayi kecil, tapi sekarang adalah tangis Hinata yang yang sudah berumur empat belas tahun. Bukan tangis polos lagi melainkan tangis luka, tangis pedih, dan tangis kehilangan.

Sedangkan Hizashi hanya menatap kosong pada gundukkan tanah yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir sang adik ipar. Neji yang yang ada disebelah sang ayahpun sama, hanya menatap kosong pada gundukkan tanah yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu terbuat akibat ulah penggali kubur, dan yang dikubur adalah sosok seorang wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu.

Hari sudah sore, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam. Dengan segenap asa, Hinata dan Hiashi meninggalkan pemakaman itu dengan langkah gontai.

Hari-harinya Hinata jalani dalam diam, dan selalu mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Hiashi yang mengerti itu, hatinya tambah luka. Karna sang anak tertua masih dilema dan syok berat sampai tidak seperti dulu lagi. kalau keluar rumah, paling juga Hinata akan ketaman bunga Lavender yang ada dipinggiran kota Konoha.

Dan hari ini

16-july-2000.

Adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan sudah tapat setahun sang ibu meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Benar-benar hari ulang tahun yang suram. Di tengah taman bunga lavender, Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya dan memeluk erat kakinya sambil menangis.

''Kasan...hiks..semoga kau tenang disana'' ucapnya'' maafkan aku yang tidak bisa tegar menghadapi ini semua''.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari ada seorang laki-laki, dengan langkah tenang dia menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menangis.

''Kau, kenapa menangis'' tanyanya sambil duduk disebelah Hinata, dan memandang langit sore dengan tenang.

''A-aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi'' jawabnya polos. Sambil melirik Naruto yang lagi menghembuskan napas berat.

''Apa orang itu ibumu..''

''Da-dari mana kau tau'' tanya Hinata. Sambil terheran-heran ' Dari mana dia tau kalau aku sedang menangisi kasan' batinnya sambil terus memandang Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apapun.

''Soalnya, tadi kau memanggil ibumu.''jawabnya'' Jadi kupikir yang kau tangisi sekarang, adalah ibumu'' sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan lembut.

''...''

''...''

Hening untuk beberapa saat Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling pandang, dan terus saling pandang. Sampai tiba-tiba timbul bercak merah dipipi putih Hinata.

''Kau sakit'' tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahi Hinata.

''Ti-tidak, aku tidak sakit'' jawabnya sambil menggeleng kan kepalanya.

''Oea kenalkan...namaku Naruto namikaze. Panggil Naruto saja'' ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Hinata.

''Hi-Hinata Hyuga'' jawabnya sambil blushing berat.

''Sudah ya...jangan menangis lagi'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum a.k.a nyengir plus garuk-garuk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan, dan kembali memandang langit sore.

''Aku juga pernah merasakan, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi'' ucap Naruto yang terkesan tegar. Sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di padang bunga lavender, dan menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

''Oea..ja-jadi bagaimana perasaanmu''tanyanya polos sambil memandang Naruto yang lagi menatap arak-arakan awan yang terhampar dilangit yang begitu luas, walau agak kemerahan karna cahaya dari matahari sore.

''Tentu saja sakit Hinata'' ucapnya'' Tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus'' jawabnya sambil tetap memandang arak-arakan awan dan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

'Dia kesepian' batin Hinata yang mengerti akan arti tatapan kosong Naruto.

''Aku tau, suatu saat mereka atau kita pasti dijemput,'' ucap Hinata sambil merebahkan badannya dan berbantalkan boneka'' Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kami sama menjemputnya setahun yang lalu''

''Kau sering kesini'' tanya Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, untuk menikmati semilir angin yang berehembus dengan lembut dan menerpa wajahnya yang berkulit Tan.

''I-iya, kau sendiri..?'' tanyanya sambil blushing, karna dia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan Naruto dari jarak yang amat dekat.

''aku hanya terkadang datang kesini'' jawabnya'' kau sendiri''

''aku kesini hampir tiap hari'' jawabnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit sore yang juga rada kemerahan, karna cahaya matahari sore mungkin menurutnya bisa menyamarkan blushingnya supaya tidak ketahuan.

''Oea..aku pergi dulu ya By'' Ucapnya sambil bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Hinata.'' Jangan menangis lagi'' triaknya sambli terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang.

''Naruto-kun'' gumamnya. Sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang berlari menjauh.

Seketika itu pula Hinata baru menyadari, kalau hanya Naruto yang bisa mengajaknya berbicara atau mengobrol. Semenjak ibunya meninggal Hinata jadi pendiam a.k.a super duper berbicara, paling hanya menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, dan Hinata baru menyadari kalau selama ini ayahnya terluka akibat tingkahnya yang selalu menyendiri dan pendiam. Dan dia juga baru menyadari kalau dia mempunyai seorang adik yang masih kecil, dan masih membutuhkan kasih sayang.

Setelah merenung cukup lama, Hinata bangkit dari sana dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk pulang kerumah. Untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah yang selama ini dia lukai dengan sikapnya dan adiknya yang tidak ia sadari, kalau adiknya masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Mengingat itu semua Hinata jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.HYUGA MANTION.

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas didepan gerbang rumah besar tersebut, rumah seorang bangsawan yang ada di kota Konoha, setelah uchiha dan...hey tunggu. Hinata lupa kalau keluraga yang memiliki marga Namikaze adalah keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Keluarga itu memiliki perusahaannya dimana-mana bahkan sampi ke Eropa, bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa dengan marga itu. 'Berarti...Naruto-kun' batinnya. Jantungnya hampir copot saat menyadari kalau tadi Naruto menyebutkan namanya dan marganya.

Tapi bukan marga yang dipentingkan Hinata. Melainkan suatu perasaan yang aneh, yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Hari itu dia pulang sebagaimana Hinata yang dulu, ceria. Dan itu pula yang membuat ayah handanya senang. Hingga sampai saat ayahnya bertanya, apa yang sudah membuat anaknya ini kembali lagi seperti dulu. Dan jawaban Hinata adalah seorang pria yang bernama Naruto namikaze.

Naruto sudah merubah Hinata sejak saat itu, dengan ketegaran Naruto, kesabarannya itu yang membuat Hinata mengerti arti hidup sesungguhnya. Tidak lagi berdiam diri seperti dulu, tidak lagi sering menyendiri, dan yang terpenting dia kembali seperti dulu, ceria. Hiashi berterimakasih sekali akan itu.

Dua tahun kemudian. . . . . . .

Saat ini Hinata sudah duduk dibangku kelas IPA. Entah kenapa dari tadi, Hinata hanya merenung. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia selalu fokus akan pelajaran. Terlebih ini adalah pelajaran kesukaannya fisika, dan juga yang mengajar adalah guru favoritnya, Kurenai yuhi.

'hhhuhh... Entah kenapa pelajaran hari ini terasa membosan kan' batinnya sambil menghela napas, dan memandang keluar jendela.

Memang bangku yang diduduki Hinata dekat dengan jendela. Kelas yang temboknya dicat warna abu-abu, memiliki murid berkisar empat puluhan. Dan bangku yang didudukinya berada di barisan keempat dan diurutan ketiga kebelakang, kelas yang berada dilantai dua ini memungkinkan Hinata untuk bisa memandang keadaan pemandangan sekitar yang indah. Yang dimana sekolah ini berada dibukit, sekolah ini berbeda dari sekolah lain. Selain tempatnya strategis, dan memberikan kesan alami pada alam sekitar. Dan disekolah ini juga memiliki taman pohon sakura, dan juga dapat melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari sana.

Dan yang paling menyita perhatian Hinata adalah, padang lavender yang dengan indahnya terhampar luas dipinggiran kota Konoha.

'Kalau dilihat dari sini ternyata taman itu lebih indah' batinnya sambil tersenyum. Dan itu lagi-lagi mengingatkan Hinata akan pertemuannya dua tahun yang lalu. Dimana pertemuan terakhirnya dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan rambut rada panjang dan rada jabrik, memiliki warna bola mata seindah batu saphire, dan juga tiga goresan kembar dipipinya.

trrriiinnnnggggg...trrrriiiinggggg...

Hinata POV.

'Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi malas untuk kekantin. Lebih baik aku dikelas saja, sambil memandang taman lavender itu' batinku sambil tersenyum melihat hamparan bunga favorit ku. Tidak peduli orang menyebutku gila nantinya, karna dari tadi aku cuma senyam-senyum mengingat pertemuanku dengan Naruto-kun dua tahun lalu, dia tampan, lalu andai bisa bertemu lagi dengannya mungkin Valentine nanti akan jadi hari berkesan bagiku.

Normal POV.

Sebentar lagi hari valentine, dan Hinata hanya bisa bersikap biasa terhadap siswa laki-laki, yang dengan polosnya menanyakan cemilan kesukaan Hinata. Memang bukan hadiah dari mereka yang Hinata inginkan, melainkan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Ya... konyol memang, mengingat berita terakhir kali yang Hinata dapat dari Neji, yang juga kakak sepupunya. Bahwa Naruto sekarang tinggal di New york bersama Jiraiya sang penulis novel terkenal.

Dan itu tidak memungkinkan Naruto untuk kembali, mengingat Naruto sekarang sudah di duduk bangku Universitas. Mana mungkin Naruto bisa kembali dengan alasan konyol.

''Hinata...'' tegur seorang siswi yang memilik rambut soft pink.

''Ya, Sakura-chan'' jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, ke gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

''Aku baru kembali dari kantin dan kudengar ada seorang cowok mencarimu'' jawab Sakura. Dan itu cukup untuk menyita seluruh perhatian Hinata.

''Cowok...?''

''Iya cowok, katanya dia mencarimu.'' jawab Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

''Kau tau namanya..?'' tanya Hinata. berharap bahwa Naruto yang mencarinya, dan mungkin jika memang benar. Maka hari itu juga Hinata akan merasa bahagia dan melompat kegirangan mungkin. Tapi Hinata sudah besar mana mau dia melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

''Namanya Sasuke uchiha'' jawab Sakura sambil duduk dibangku sebelah Hinata dan memandang papan tulis yang kosong melompong, yang sepertinya menanti untuk dicoret.

'Bukan dia...' batin Hinata sambil memandang kembali hamparan bunga lavender, yang sangat indah itu. 'Jangan bodoh Hinata dia mana mungki bisa kembali, dan terlebih lagi dia anak pewaris tunggal tahta keluarganya.' sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang menunggu Naruto kembali saat malam Valentine nanti.

''Kau tidak ingin menemuinya'' tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata yang lagi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap memilih memandang taman lavender.

''Baiklah. Ohya Besok adalah hari Valentine...apa kau mau gabung dengan kami'' tanyanya. 'mungkin dengan ini Hinata bisa melupakan orang itu' batinnya yang mengerti tentang perasaan sahabatnya saat ini.

''Terimakasih Sakura-chan'' jawabnya sambil memasang senyum paksa.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala meilhat Hinata yang keras kepala. Walau lugu, polos, dan lemah lembut. Tapi kalau sifatanya yang satu ini timbul, tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya.

Dalam diam Sakura pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang memandangnya dengan rasa tidak enak. Karna setiap Hinata membutuhkan Teman Sakura pasti datang, untuk menemaninya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun Sakura pasti akan datang menemuinya. Karna memang Sakura adalah temannya sejak kecil dan paling mengerti akan semua yang ada pada diri Hinata.

'Kapan kau kembali Naruto-kun' batinnya. Sambil kembali memandang hamparan bunga lavender. Yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Dan itu memberi kesan seolah-olah ombak yang dengan lembut bergelung karna ada yang menggangu arus tenang, kalian pasti tau.

ttttrrriiiiinngg...trrrriiingg...trrriiiinngg...triiiinggg.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan lantang, dan menggema dihutan belakang sekolah dan juga menggema disekolah tentunya. Dan kenapa menggema dihutan..? kan udah Yahiko bilangin kalau sekolah mereka ada dibukit, jadi harap maklum lokasi yang dijelasin oleh Yahiko...ehehehehehe.

Semua murid langsung menyiapkan buku-buku mereka dan menyimpannya di tas mereka masing-masing, tanpa menghiraukan guru yang sedang berbicara didepan papan tulis.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu kelas sudah kosong melompong, karna penghuninya sudah pulang semua. Berbeda dengan Hinata, dia tidak langsung pulang melainkan pergi ketaman bunga lavender yang tadi menyita perhatiannya.

Setelah sampai pada tujuan, Hinata keluar dari mobil porce berwarna lavender dan sedikit ada warna putih susu disisi mobilnya.

Setelah menginjakkan kakinya di padang bunga lavender tersebut, Hinata disambut dengan terpaan angin yang lembut dan membuat rambut indigonya yang tergerai, berkibar tertiup angin yang memanjakannya. Setelah merapikan rambutnya yang rada kusut akibat ulah angin yang dengan nakalnya meniup rambutnya sampai berkibar bak bendera. Dia melanjutkan tujuannya untuk menuju ketengah taman itu sambil bersenandung ria. setelah sampai, dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya yang hanya beralaskan rumput dan berbantalkan boneka yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah.

OoooO

Sedang disuatu tempat yang kita kenal dengan bandara. Orang yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata, sedang melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pesawat yang membawanya dari London menuju Jepang dengan total waktu sepuluh jam.

Setelah sampai didalam bandara itu, sosok itu seolah-olah mencari sesutau atau seseorang.

''Selamat datang kembali di Jepang, Naruto-sama'' ucap seseorang dari arah belakang sosok yang disebut Naruto.

Orang yang disapa bernama Naruto tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sosok yang menyambut barusan adalah pelayan setia keluarga Namikaze, yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut belah tengah warna silver dan memakai kacamata, Kabuto yakushi.

''Ah...Kabuto'' sapanya sambil tersenyum.

''Sudah lama sampai tuan..?'' sapanya lagi Sambil mendekat.

''Baru saja, dan bisakah kau membantuku..?'' jawabnya sambil melirik koper baju yang dibawanya.

''Dengan senang hati'' jawabnya ramah. Sambil mengambil alih bawaan yang dibawa oleh tuan muda.

OoooO

sedangkan dibagian Hinata. Dia sendiri sedang berduet menyanyikan lagu ODE TO MY FAMILY dari cranbarish dengan Hand Phonenya sendiri.

''Hinata-sama anda tidak pulang'' tegur suara yang familiar di telinganya.

''Sebentar lagi Neji-nii'' jawabnya sambil kembali menyanyi.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Neji, hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat dan duduk disebelah adik sepupu tercintanya, yang tengah menyanyi sambil berbaring dihamparan bunga lavender.

''Aku sudah selesai Neji-ni, ayo kita pulang'' ajaknya sambil bangkit dan akan melangkah pergi sebelum ditahan oleh Neji.

''Sebentar lagi Hinata-sama'' jawabnya sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Neji. Tadi mengajak pulang, tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang menahannya untuk tetap disana.

''Disini tenang ya, Hinata-sama'' ucapnya setelah Hinata duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum.

''Ya..begitulah..'' jawabnya sambil kembali memandang arak-arakan awan sore.

''Disini...'' ucap Neji yang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil memejamkan matanya yang seakan-akan menikmati semilir angin yang memanjakan mereka atau lebih tepat siapapun yang datang kesana.''Amat sangat...tenang'' lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan tidak tanggung lagi, dia merentangkan tangannya dan sambil memejamkan mata untuk lebih menikmati angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya.

''Itu yang membuatku betah disini, Neji-nii'' ucap Hinata, sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dan tidak menghiraukan Neji yang masih dengan posisi tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum, dan berdiri didekat pohon yang ada dipinggiran taman bunga lavender tersebut.

''Adik,kakak yang sangat akrab'' ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi untuk keluar dari padang lavender dan menuju mobilnya.''Dia sudah sangat cantik,'' lanjutnya sambil memasuki mobilnya, setelah menyalakan mobilnya dia pergi dari sana sambil tersenyum.

''Setelah dua tahun tidak melihatmu...kau sudah sangat cantik Hinata'' ucapnya sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan.''Mungkin aku akan menemuimu malam besok disana..''lanjutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

OoooO

''Ayo kita pulang'' ucap Neji, sambil melangkah pergi dan Hinata yang mengekorinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

'besok aku akan kembali lagi' batin Hinata sambil pergi dari sana dan terus memandangi taman tersebut dari kaca mobilnya yang sedang dikemudikan oleh Neji.

OoooO

''Tadaima'' seru suara yang amat sangat keras dari seorang pria yang memilik copyan tubuh ayahnya secara sempurna. Dan yang membedakan hanyalah tiga goresan kembar yang ada di kedua pipinya.

''Okaerinasai'' sahut seorang wanita yang memiliki tampang muda tapi sebenarnya, umurnya sudah menginjak lima puluhan, dan dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikepang dua, Tsunade.

''Kau dari mana...Naruto'' tanya jiraiya yang lagi membaca majalah. Tapi kali ini dia ngga sedang membaca majalah bokep, melainkan majalah pebisnis. Dan itu cukup menyita perhatian sang pewaris tahta satu-satunya keluarga Namikaze.

''Tumben membaca majalah pebisnis'' tanya Naruto sambil duduk dibangku yang dekat dengan Tsunade yang lagi mengambil lauk makan, karna memang setelah menyapa, Naruto langsung ditarik Tsunade ke dapur.

''Buku itu untukmu'' ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan piring yang berisi makanan pada Naruto yang hanya melongo mendengarnya.

''Terserahlah'' ucapnya' Baru juga sampai.. sudah akan memasuki dunia bisnis' batin Naruto sambil menyuap makanan yang tadi disuguhkan oleh Tsunade.

OoooO.

Sedangkan dilain tempat atau lebih tepatnya didalam kamar sang haires a.k.a Hinata hyuga. Dia sedang menuliskan sesuatu dibuku hariannya yang berwarna lavender.

Dear diary

hari ini sangat melelahkan, disekolah juga seperti biasa. Sangat ribut, dan juga sangat menyenangkan entah kenapa hari ini sangat berbeda dengan hari biasanya.

Hhuuufft...dan satu lagi, besok hari Valentine

dan mungkin semua teman-teman pada ngerayainnya, aku bingung apakah senang atau tidak.

Diary.

Apakah Naruto-kun akan kembali..? Atau... tidak.

Tapi rasa ini sangat menjadi-jadi, aku heran.

Naruto-kun belum tentu kembali, tapi rasa ini seolah mengatakan kalau besok atau lusa, Naruto-kun akan pasti kembali.

Diary.

Aku bingung harus menunggunya selama ini atas dasar apa..? Sampai-sampai sudah banyak anak laki-laki yang aku tolak hanya demi Naruto-kun kembali.

Jika memang dia kembali, izinkan aku menyampaikan semua perasaan misterius ini.

Normal POV.

Setelah menulis, semua rasa yang ada dihatinya saat ini, dia bangkit dari meja belajarnya, menyimpan bukunya dilaci meja belajar. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kasur nya yang sudah menunggu untuk dijadikan tempat tidur sang Hires.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, garis takdir sudah menggaris bawahi namanya dan nama Naruto untuk dijadikan pasangan setelah sekian lama mereka dipisahkan, oleh jarak ribuan juta kilometer dan terpisahkan oleh waktu yang terus bergulir tanpa henti Dan tanpa pandang bulu. Cinta yang dia pendam selama ini, tanpa sadar telah menjadi tiang hidupnya. Dengan rasa itu dia menunggu, dengan segenap cinta dia menanti.

Menanti sesosok pria yang telah tidak langsung membuat hidupnya berubah, dari pendiam saat semenjak ibunya meninggal, jadi ceria kembali karna seseorang telah membuka dan masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan menyatu dengan jiwanya.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, malam itu begitu hangat dan tenang membuatnya dengan santai mengantarnya kealam mimpi indahnya.

OoooO

tttrrriiiiiinngg. . . . . .

Tepat pada pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh, bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berbunyi. Kelas yang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu itu sudah tersi penuh oleh semua murid-murid yang sudah siap untuk mengadu pikiran dan memutar otak mereka untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas.

SSRREGG. . . . .

Pintu geser kelas itu dibuka dari luar oleh seorang guru yang terkenal akan telatnya dan juga alasan konyolnya.

''Pagi anak-anak...'' sapa guru tersebut sambil melangkah untuk menuju bangku kerjanya selama dua jam kedepan.

''Siang sensei.'' jawaban yang yang tidak nyambung pun, tedengar dari seluruh murid yang ada dikelas.

''Baiklah...hari ini kita ulangan'' ucapnya santai. Sedangkan yang mendengar ucapannya barusan kaget setengah mati bak disambar petir, seluruh murid langsung riuh bak pasar pagi.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, pikirannya saat ini entah melayang kemana. Dari saat dia sampai kesekolah dia cuma melamun sambil memandang hamparan bunga lavender.

''kerjakan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi'' perintah Kakashi lagi sehabis membagikan lembar soal. Dia sempatkan untuk melirik murid terpintar dikelasnya yang lagi melamun.

''ppssst...Hinata'' bisik Sakura sambil menyenggol Hinata. Yang mengerti akan tatapan Kakashi padanya.

''Iya..ada apa Sakura'' tanya Hinata sambil masang wajah innocent.

''Kita sedang ulangan ni.'' ucap Sakura pelan takut mengganggu yang lain. Sedangkan Hinata hanya melihat kanan, depan, belakang. Yang dia lihat hanya murid-murid yang pada kebingungan mengerjakan soal ulangan yang mendadak diberikan oleh guru super telat bagi mereka.

Akhirnya dengan khusu, Hinata mngerjakan soal ulangan dengan tenang, tapi tetap saja pikirannya melayang kemana-mana terlebih saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Naruto. Sedang apa sekarang, sehatkah dia, apakah dia sakit, atau dia sedang sibuk, semua pertanyaan itu berputar dikepala Hinata. Walau dia tau Naruto bukan siapa-siapanya, tapi bukankah wajar kalau dia khawatir.

Ttttrrriiiiiiinnnggg...

Bel jam pulang sekolah menggema disekolah. Menandakan akhir dari sekolah mereka hari ini, dan itu juga yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka. Sebuah bel bak suara kemenangan saat berhasil mengalahkan musuh dimedan perang, bagi sebagian para murid. Dan terlebih hari ini adalah hari Valentine, semua murid langsung berhambur keluar kelas. Tapi mereka tidak langsung pulang, ada yang jalan-jalan dengan pacarnya untuk membeli coklat atau sebagainya.

Tapi berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita, saat ini dia sedang dikamarnya sambil memandang arak-arakan awan yang terhampar dilautan langit biru. Dan entah kenapa halusinasinya mungkin sedang memuncak, karna saat ini entah kenapa muncul wajah Naruto di hamparan lautan langit biru itu. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah sang Haires yang lembut itu, wajah itu benar-benar membuat Hinata semakin rindu pada Naruto yang dikiranya masih di London.

Hinata POV.

Hhuufftt...benar-benar Velantine yang buram, Naruto-kun. Apa..kau baik saja disana, andai kita bisa bertemu apa kamu sudah berubah, apa kamu masih ingat aku. Kalau ia, izinkan aku jadi orang pertama yang menyambutmu saat kembali dari London.

Normal POV.

Tok. tok. tok

''Hinata...kau mau sampai kapan didalam kamar, ini sudah sore'' tegur Hiashi takut-takut Hinata akan kembali mengurung diri seperti dulu lagi.

''engh...iya tousan ada apa'' seruan lembut dari dalam sana sudah cukup bagi Hiashi untuk menghela napas lega.

''Ini sudah hampir malam...Hinata cepat turun kita makan sama-sama''

''Iya tousan''

Setelah makan malam, Hinata sebenarnya ingin langsung tidur karna besok libur sekolah demi memperingati hari Valentine, mengingat itu Hinata jadi bosan.

''Hinata...ada yang menelphone mu'' seru Hiashi dari ruang tengah.

''Iya sebentar tousan'' jawab Hinata sambil berbalik badan, dan menuju ruang tengah.

''Moshi-moshi'' jawabnya setelah menempelkan speker telphone pada telinganya.

'Apa ini Hinata' tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

''Iya saya sendiri'' jawabnya ramah.

'Temui aku ditaman bunga lavender, dipinggir Kota' ucap seseorang dari seberang sana to the point.

''Si-siapa ini'' tanya Hinata kaget dengan ucapan orang barusan.

'Tidak penting. Sekarang temui aku atau kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganku' gertakkannya sudah cukup untuk membuat hati sang Haires Hyuga ini penasaran. Detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak, saat dia ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya, hubungan telphone sudah diputuskan.

Dengan cepat Hinata berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang sengaja digantung didekat tas sekolahnya, dia berhenti sebentar untuk melirik jam dinding kamarnya, dia tambah terkejut lagi, karna sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat.

Tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dia langsung berlari keluar rumah, menuju parkiran mobilnya dan langsung pergi tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang ayah. Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak menahannya hanya dia penasaran kenapa Hinata berlari menuju parkiran mobil sambil menangis.

Didalam mobil Hinata mengendarai mobilnya sambil menahan tangisnya. Kalian tau kenapa, karna yang menelphone nya barusan adalah orang yang ditunggunya selama dua tahun ini. Sosok yang selalu dirindukannya setelah ibunya.

Setelah sampai disana udara dingin malam langsung menyambutnya Sempat terpikirkan olehnya Kalau tadi adalah orang iseng yang menelphone nya. Tapi rasa rindunya sudah membuncah, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ketengah padang lavender tersebut dengan langkah tergesa, dan tentunya dengan perasaan was-was, kalau yang tadi benar hanya orang iseng maka Hinata akan merutuki kebodohannya, yang dengan polosnya mendefinisikan bahwa sang penelphone barusan adalah Naruto.

Dan setelah sampai disana, apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Sebuah fakta bahwa disana kosong, yang ada hanya hamparan bunga lavender dan suara jangkrik yang bersahutan.

Bbbrruukk...

Hinata jatuh bersimpuh dirumput yang menjadi karpet padang bunga lavender itu. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

''Aku menyuruhmu kemari, bukan untuk menangis'' ucap seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Suara familiar itu cukup untuk meredam tangis Hinata, dia mencubit tangannya berharap suara itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya berlawanan dengan keinginannya, karna saat ini bagian pergelangan tangan yang dicubit kuat olehnya, meninggalkan ruam merah dan menimbulkan rasa sakit akibat cubitannya sendiri.

''Bolehkah aku berharap kalau semua ini bukan mimpi'' gumam Hinata pelan dan masih dengan posisi yang tadi.

''Sangat boleh Hinata. Karna alasan ku kembali adalah ingin bertemu denganmu'' ucap sosok itu. Setelah itu dia mengambil langkah untuk mendekat kearah Hinata.

''kau masih ingat padaku Naruto-kun'' tanyanya polos sambil melirik sosok yang disebut Naruto, yang sudah berdiri disebelahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata.

''Sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu'' ucap Naruto'' Karna saat itu, kau adalah teman pertamaku'' lanjutnya setelah Hinata berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

''Aku teman pertama Naruto-kun..?'' tanyanya lagi dan tentunya masih dengan nada polosnya.

Tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu, dia malah mengelap bekas air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

''Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto-kun menelphone ku malam begini''

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawabnya, dia malah menunjuk langit malam yang hanya bertaburkan bintang dilangit, hey.. tunggu dulu bukankah itu.

Hinata hanya menutup mulutnya, karna diatas mereka saat ini sedang terjadi kejadiaan alam yang luar biasa. Kenapa. karna milky way terhampar dengan jelas diatas mereka sekarang, dan diperindah dengan 'manik-manik' angkasa yang berkelap-kerlip dengan cahayanya sendiri.

''Karna malam ini adalah malam Valentine, aku ingin memberimu ini'' ucap Naruto. Yang membuyarkan tatapan kagum Hinata.

Hinata hampir jantungan karna benda yang diberi oleh Naruto adalah kalung yang berantaikan emas, dan berbuahkan batu Blue saphire.

''Untukmu, happy Valentine ya.!'' ucap Naruto sambil mencoba memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher jenjang Hinata.

''Na-Naruto-kun'' wajah Hinata sekarang sudah semerah tomat, karna wajah mereka sekarang sudah sangat dekat, terpaan napas hangat Naruto serasa mengelitiki wajah putih mulus Hinata.

''Kalung itu untukmu'' ucap Naruto''Mau dia hilang atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. tapi jangan sampai terjual''

''Aku tidak miskin Naruto-kun'' ucap Hinata sambil membuang muka a.k.a ngambek.

''Ohaya Hinata.. malam ini langitnya sangat indahya'' ucap Naruto sambil memandang 'lukisan' milky way yang tergambar dengan jelas dilangit malam yang bertaburkan bintang.

''Ohya Naruto-kun'' ucap Hinata sambil melirik Naruto yang lagi berbaring disebelahnya. '' Terimakasih ya'' lanjutnya sambil duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang berbaring dan hanya beralaskan rumput.

''untuk apa ''gumamnya sambil duduk dan melepas jaketnya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pikiran Hinata melayang kemana-mana. Namun detik kemudian tubuhnya terasa hangat, setelah Naruto memasang kan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

''Kau tau Hinata,'' ucapnya sambil kembali berbaring ''Aku kembali karna kau Hinata''

''Ka-karna aku'' tanya Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

''Hhuuff...karna kau, telah membuatku rindu berat padamu'' ungkap Naruto blak-blakkan.

Wajah Hinata langsung merah padam, mendengar tuturan Naruto. Kalau Naruto juga merindukannya.

''Dan apa kau tau, Naruto-kun'' tanyanya. setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap sepasang blue saphire disebelahnya.''A-aku juga be-begitu''.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, detik berikutnya dia bangkit dari posisi berbaring berganti menjadi berjongkok didepan Hinata, sambil memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Setelah itu tangan kanannya memegang dagu Hinata, dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut, takut-takut Hinata merasa sakit saat diperlakukannya begitu. Saat itu pula sapasang Blue saphire bertemu dengan sepasang amethys yang amat sangat indah.

''Aku tidak tau dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Hinata'' ucap Naruto pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat merah, Hinata tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengerti keadaan karna sebentar lagi ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh pria yang dicintainya. ''Tapi yang harus kau ketahui adalah, aku mencintaimu Hinata''

''A-aku juga Naruto-kun'' ucapnya pelan. sambil merasakan terpaan napas Naruto yang mengelitik wajahnya.

Detik kemudian bibir mereka bersentuhan, memberi kesan Hangat pada mereka. Dan itu adalah upah dari penantian panjang Hinata, karna selama ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah Naruto. Karna hanya Naruto lah yang mampu menyadarkannya dari keterpurukkan, hanya Naruto yang mampu menariknya kembali dari kegelapan yang mengurungnya, hanya Naruto seorang. Kini dua insan tersebut menghabiskan malam tersebut dengan berbagi kehangatan tanpa sehelai benangpun, dengan beralaskan rumput hijau, dan beratapkan langit malam dan juga lukisan malam yang memprindah malam tersebut. Dan ini adalah malam Valentine paling bersejarah bagi Hinata, malam dimana dia dapat bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang telah menjadi jiwanya. Sosok yang ditunggunya selama ini sudah menyatu dengannya, dan dia berharap jika ini semua cuma mimpi, maka biarkan dia tertidur untuk selamanya.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, karna saat ini orang yang ditunggunya memanglah ada disampingnya atau lebih tepatnya, membagi kengahangatan padanya dimalam yang dingin ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. .THE END.

.

.

Uuuwwwooo...senpai apakah itu menjurus ke rated-M Yahiko tidak tau... kalau ia tolong kasih tau lewat riview

dan lagi Yahiko tidak sempat untuk SENPAI ...karna sebentar lagi Yahiko akan ulangan, tapi setidaknya nanti akan Yahiko lanjut jadi maaf yah...

Dan Yahiko ingin tanya pada senpai-senpai apa ada hari-hari khusus untuk NaruHina... misalnya kayak ulang tahun NaruHina atau ulang tahun Naruto dan ulang tahun Hinata, soalnya Yahiko ingin membuat para senpai ikut bahagia saat membaca genre Romance dan ikut menangis saat membaca genre angst.

dan maaf jika cerita Yahiko yang satu ini membuat para senpai kecewa, karna masih banyak kesalahan

dan lagi do'a in Yahiko naik kelas ya...( author: ogah )

*Yahiko pundung dipojokan sambil mainin jari kaya Hinata-sama*

.

.

.

Ok. . . Hanya satu yang Yahiko minta dari para senpai

.

.

. RIVIEW


End file.
